The present invention generally relates to imaging systems, and more particularly to apparatus and techniques for spoofing an imaging device.
One typical prior art ink-jet printing system includes a printer having a printhead and a replaceable ink container. The printhead receives a supply of ink from the replaceable ink container and, under the control of the printer, deposits or ejects drops of ink onto the print media to form images and text. The replaceable ink container may include an electrical storage device readable by the printer. The electrical storage device may store an ink scale parameter identifying an ink container volume range from a plurality of volume ranges. The electrical storage device may also store a fill proportion parameter identifying the proportion of the selected ink container volume range that represents the ink volume associated with the replaceable ink container. After reading the ink scale parameter and the fill proportion parameter from the electrical storage device, the printer determines the initial ink volume held in the replaceable ink container using these two parameters.